All the Queens Horses and All the Queens Men
by Nemesis13
Summary: Zero admitted who he was to Euphemia without removing his mask, no one could have anticipated the end result.
1. Chapter 1

**Was bored, so wrote a one shot, please review.**

* * *

"I could even order you to kill all the Japanese if I wanted to, it's...a very powerful technique after all." Euphemia stared at her helmeted brother a moment before giggling to herself, really he was such a drama queen even when he was play acting a revolutionary.

"Right Lelouch, I'm sure you could, now, are you ready to do this brother?" Tilting his head slightly he took her arm and guided her out of the room and back out to the stage, as cameras flashed and the people cheered he couldn't help but shake his head in annoyance.

"This is what I have to look forward to when this alliance is solidified isn't it? The masses crushing down upon us with their lust for gossip and the like?" She rolled her eyes at that but ended up smiling regardless, he wasn't _wrong_ he was just being so...Lelouch about it.

"Yes yes, and stop acting like you don't love the adulation brother, I mean really if you didn't want the attention you wouldn't dress like a gay opera singer regardless." Instead of responding to the slight Lelouch sighed lightly while shaking his head, eventually he began laughing to himself and Euphemia couldn't help smiling in turn.

"I missed you little sister, you were quite possibly the first girl I ever fell in love with, and the woman you've grown into, well...Suzaku is a lucky man." Euphemia nearly lost her balance at that, Lelouch had loved her? As more then a silly half sister who constantly fell flat on her face? That...

"I think you were the first boy I ever fell in love with Lelouch...and while I love Suzaku it doesn't mean that the feeling went away..." As they reached the microphone on the empty stage Zero...Lelouch, tilted his head once, and for some reason she knew he was smiling.

"I love you Euphemia li Britannia," she smirked and leaned in to kiss his mask causing the surrounding crowd to cheer as she whispered her reply to the revolutionary.

"And I love you, Lelouch vi Britannia," Zero turned to the microphone and stepped forward as he swept his hands to his sides sending his cape billowing dramatically. Euphemia had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing at her brothers antics the entire time.

"Japan! My people! I have come to an agreement with Princess Euphemia, we will wait and see how her special administration zone truly treats the Japanese people, and the Black Knights shall have all their supposed crimes expunged as they are made the new SAZ's security force!"

There were crys of happiness, shouts of rage, and generalized chaos, basically like any football match the Prince in exile had ever been to, so the reception wasn't too shabby if you asked him. Euphemia took a step forward as she nodded towards the cameras, the Pink Princess smiling brilliantly for the entire world to see.

"Zero has graciously committed his forces to bringing peace and prosperity to Japan in hopes of ending the needless bloodshed plaguing our people, it is my hope the we can truly usher in a new era of progress-" Lelouch looked about the stands in honest annoyance. Really, he didn't want to admit it but he'd always been a bit camera shy, which jumped in the face of his love for theatrics.

Cornelia always ribbed him for the dichotomy and he really couldn't blame his sister much for it, it was silly but at the time he'd just been a boy. Now? Didn't really have that excuse, as Euphemia kept speaking he spotted something that froze his blood, staring at the sniper Lelouch had only a second to react, and react he did.

"-and with this first step I hope to-LELOUCH! What!?" She was cut off as Zero bodily grabbed her and swung her out of the way as the snipers bullet intended for his half sister tore through his back and blew through his chest. The wide eyed princess was showered in crimson as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood he shakily removed his mask and let it fall to the stage.

"Euphie...I...so...sorry..." With that Lelouch fell to his side, and the last thing he saw was his first love screaming in horror as the Lancelot burned across the sky landing on the stage causing it to buckle slightly.

Suzaku would protect Euphie, he'd look after Nunnally, it wasn't perfect, it wasn't what he wanted, but it was all he had. As the Princess cried over the fallen Prince something snapped in the woman, staring up into the cameras still watching the scene her violet eyes hardened into crystals of pure hatred.

"Find the shooter, find those responsible, and kill them all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Was bored, enjoy and review**

* * *

Rolo was running in honest fear, his geass barely enough to keep himself ahead of the hordes of furious Elevens and Britannian special forces chasing after him.

His task had been a simple one, if Zero was successfully talked into an agreement by Princess Euphemia he was to kill the royal and fall back to his extraction point via VTOL craft and return to base for debriefing.

The problem was, that isn't what happened in the slightest, Zero had seen him just before he'd taken the shot and threw the Princess out of the way and took the hit himself, and what followed was total chaos. The previously polite and docile royal had ordered him and anyone associated with him _dead_ , straight out, no questions asked.

This was a problem since he rather liked living, and unfortunately he had an entire _Area_ gunning for him, and his faulty geass could only do so much to stay ahead of the curve. Peeling around a corner and still lost in thought he only had a moment to open his eyes in horror as Lord Guilford lined his carbine up to his eye and pulled the trigger.

Left knee exploding Rolo fell to the ground groaning as the Knight approached him, pain clouding his thought process he turned his gaze to Guilford who only smirked at him a moment before slamming his rifle butt into his head.

Then Rolo knew nothing, for now.

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia was enraged, furious, and was on an interesting path that no one could really detail but herself. The Elevens, Japanese to her, were all riled up to take up arms in her name, while loyal Britannians were too stunned to do much of anything. She, a Royal Princess had decided to make numbers equals, and if the rumors where to be believed Zero was none other than her long thought dead brother Lelouch vi Britannia.

The fact that he had apparently sacrificed his life to save her from a _Britannian_ sniper only muddled things further, and considering the fact that she'd ordered a complete isolation containment of the Area from the rest of the Empire...

Well...the people couldn't but help think this was the first signs of a revolution.

They weren't wrong.

Euphemia stared down at the display before her in apathetic rage, Cornelia wasn't replying to her calls, the line to the Homeland was cut, and she didn't have any allies to call on.

But...but she was Euphemia li Britannia, daughter of Charles zi Britannia and sister of Cornelia li Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia. When push came to shove, she was who she was, by blood, honor, and conquest.

She was Britannia.

"Open a channel with the Black Knights," she stated flatly, the crew of the G-1 Fortress stared at her in confusion before she snapped out in her best impersonation of her sister. "Open a goddamn channel to the Black Knights bloody _now_ or I'll shoot you in the face myself!"

 _That_ seemed to get things moving, she was honestly a bit irked by that, cursing was such a crude way to get things done but she was impatient right now. A moment later the main monitor flashed through some static before a stern looking man appeared before her, she nodded once in respect before speaking.

"Colonel Tohdoh, it is an honor, your leader...my brother was willing to work beside me, for a future that would aid us all to reach a point of unification. He was struck down for that...and while we have caught the perpetrator it does not negate the fact that Zero fell in the effort to unify us."

She sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose and shook her head slowly before meeting the still silent man's steely gaze, "I wish to unify my forces with yours. Japan is in termoil and chaos at the moment. I'm willing to join my forces with yours to wrest this country from Britannia and claim it for ourselves. I'm willing to fight beside you, and my men will follow, they're loyal to my name if nothing else."

Tohdoh stared at her a few moments before speaking a single word, "Why?"

Wiping a tear away, she let out a sad laugh as she shook her head, "Because he was the first man I ever loved, and he admitted to loving me in turn. This...this is me continuing his legacy..."

Tohdoh stared at the Princess for an eternity before speaking in a stilted tone, "He left a series of codes for me to use in case he fell. They were supposed to be capable of bringing the Tokyo settlement to its knees and left open for an invasion. We have little time but...with you on the inside..."

Euphemia smiled, "I'm all ears, Colonel."

* * *

On board the Avalon staring down at a would be corpse Lloyd Asplund grinned as a nurse spoke quietly from her station, "His injury was grievous, but he should survive. Not that it really matters, he'll be standing trial in the Homeland for his treason soon enough"

Nodding he waved her off as he leaned forward and stared at the young man before him.

Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Marianne vi Britannia nee Lamperouge, leader and founder of the Black Knights code named Zero.

How interesting, and so so very entertaining.

Lloyd found himself in the very peculiar position of being the one in command, which entailed everyone being required to listen to him, and aside from a few doctors and nurses no on knew what he did about a particular Prince in exile.

And what was he supposed to do with this information really? He couldn't have the primary stimulant for his divisions funding increase be _captured_ and tried, the very idea was ludicrous! No, no, something had to be done to keep the entertainment coming, this would not do. Looking through the boys known contacts and reading between the lines he smiled knowingly.

Dialing the number he'd chosen Lloyd found he couldn't help giggling as the person on the other side of the line picked up, "Hello Miss Stadfeldt, or should I say Kozuki? I have something of yours I need picked up ASAP. Be a good girl and hurry along will you?"


End file.
